lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Johan Snow (Hirsh)
' Johan Snow' is the bastard son of Jared Hirsh, and a peasent girl he raped and tortured before killing her following the birth of Johan, but still making Johan a bastard member of House Hirsh. Johan Snow was born the bastard child of Jared Hirsh and the daughter of a farmer under the lordship of House Hirsh, and despite the girl only being twelve Jared Hirsh raped her all the same leading to her becoming pregnant and upon learning of this he killed the farmer and bringing Johan's mother to the estate of House Hirsh where she gave birth to the baby and following this he had her murdered and hid the identity of Johan. Growing up he believed he was the son of a dead servent of House Hirsh and thus he grew up being a servent to the family of House Hirsh and this continued until he was fourteen when Jared Hirsh revealed that Johan was his son and sent him to Lucerne where he would become a member of the Circle of Magi as a young squire. As a member of the Circle of Magi he grew close to Khadgar of whom he looked at as a father of sorts but he would be paired with Kieth Schwartz of whom tried hard to turn him down a dark path but was never able to truly suceed. Following Eleonore Scarlet joining William at the council meeting it was James Lovie II. that would command Kieth Schwartz to kidnap Eleonore and take her out of the city where he was to kill her and bury her body so that no one ever found her, and in this it was Kieth that kidnapped Eleonore but while taking meeting with Johan Snow outside of Lucerne they discovered she was pregnant from her time with William and she was taken to Orleans instead of being killed. History Early History Johan Snow was born the bastard child of Jared Hirsh and the daughter of a farmer under the lordship of House Hirsh, and despite the girl only being twelve Jared Hirsh raped her all the same leading to her becoming pregnant and upon learning of this he killed the farmer and bringing Johan's mother to the estate of House Hirsh where she gave birth to the baby and following this he had her murdered and hid the identity of Johan. Discovering Truth Growing up he believed he was the son of a dead servent of House Hirsh and thus he grew up being a servent to the family of House Hirsh and this continued until he was fourteen when Jared Hirsh revealed that Johan was his son and sent him to Lucerne where he would become a member of the Circle of Magi as a young squire. Circle of Magi As a member of the Circle of Magi he grew close to Khadgar of whom he looked at as a father of sorts but he would be paired with Kieth Schwartz of whom tried hard to turn him down a dark path but was never able to truly suceed. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Brill Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:House Hirsh Category:Bastard Category:Restoration School of Magi